I Think Of Home
by Chasing Gold
Summary: 'What is this' she asked, gesturing between them, 'this bond' 'This, this is ancient soul magic' Ada Griffith is the forgotten member of the Golden Trio. Never one for violence, she often misses their adventures. Over time, she has become forgotten. What happens when, during the summer before their 7th year, Ada begins to see Professor Snape in a new light? AU from 7th Year
1. Chapter 1

**December 1998**

Harry was exhausted by the time he was finally able to Apparate to the front door of Lindsey Alley an hour after midnight. He stepped through the threshold and quietly closed the door, toeing his shoes off, making sure to not wake Ada who he though was must be asleep by now. Just as he started to head to an empty room, he heard the soft sound of singing down the corridor.

_And I felt like you, you would complete me _

Harry assumed it was Ada, although he had never heard her sing. It was wispy and gentle, like she was trying to lull a baby to sleep.

_And now I understand  
That this is the start of something new _

Harry made his way down the twisted hall, preparing himself for the apology that was meant to come in the morning before something stopped him in his tracks. It was definitely Ada singing. He could tell by the silver hair piled on top of her head. However, what stopped him was Snape pressing himself gently into her back, arms looped around her waist.

_And now I understand  
That I will always love you_

Harry tucked himself out of view beside the door frame. Ada was swaying her hips gently to the song whilst making a cup of tea. Snape had moved his face to the back of her neck, placing gentle kisses to it. The scene was oddly sensual, and Harry found that he couldn't look away.

_Cause baby, our love would always be true  
And I'll be waiting for our hearts to be one_

Harry could see the faint smile on her face as Ada closed her eyes and leant back into Snape, who had moved to the crook of her neck. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to berate her for what she was doing. Snape used to be her teacher for Merlin's sake. One that was horrible to them.

_And through the dark times  
Yeah you were my company _

Although now he thought about it, Snape was never particularly horrible to Ada. Sure, Snape made sure the whole class knew about her mistakes, but she was never overly ridiculed like himself, Ron and Hermione were. She was good at potions but never obnoxiously like Hermione was. While she made mistakes, she never blew up a cauldron or cause any potential harm. And when she knew an answer, she didn't elaborate beyond what was need.

_And from this day  
Our love would always be true_

Harry was surprised that the paranoid spy hadn't caught him by now. Snape was gently moving his hands around her swaying hips before turning her around to face him. Snape moved around her to shuffle to mug down before gently helping Ada onto the kitchen bench. Harry wasn't sure where this was going and how much more he could watch; but he was fascinated. The extra height of the kitchen bench brought Ada up to a height so their faces were now almost level.

_Cause darling, I wanna be with you_

Ada let out the breathy lyrics. She closed her eyes and lent her head against the cupboards, threading her hands gently through his hair as Snape kissed down the front of her neck. Snape's hand began to finger the edge of her shirt. This made Harry realise that she didn't seem to be wearing any pants under the oversized shirt.

_And it's rare that I've fallen so young_

Ada had brought his face back level with hers and was gently placing kisses down his jaw, singing the final lyrics in between the kisses. Snape was leaning into the hand pressed against his other cheek, hands tracing light circles on her thighs just below her hem. When his hand slides under the hem and Ada lets out a shaky gasp, Harry quickly turns and retreats to an empty bedroom. He quietly closed the door and sits on the bed.

Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

A/N

So, I haven't written anything else besides this but I thought I would get this up to motivate me.  
A lot of the music used in this story will likely be post 2000 but oh well. I'm not sure how long this book will be but it'll be set over a couple years. I'm likely to do a little time jumping because I'm lazy. We'll see what happens. There will be a bit of hating on the Golden Trio at times but they are essentially Ada's friends so we'll see where that progresses to.

Following chapters will be longer than this but I always like a short, future scene as a first chapter. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**August 1997**

Ada was beginning to wonder why she decided to spend the summer before her seventh year a Grimmauld Place instead of with her father. Having once again been kept awake the night before due to the Golden Trio discussing something in the next room, well into the early hours of the morning. She was here to fight a war though, so she couldn't find it in her to complain.

Ada stretched in bed before rolling out just before dawn. Despite the lack of sleep, it was her favourite time of day. Everyone who stayed in the house seemed to decide that summer holidays was the time for sleeping in, despite the war going on outside their doors; but she couldn't complain. The mornings were the only time the house was fully quite, all the inhabitants asleep.

Ada was humming quietly by the time she had made her way down to the kitchen. She was glad that she had convinced Sirius to install a Muggle kettle into his kitchen. Although the others didn't really see the point, it reminded her of home, something that didn't come easy in the dark house. Just as Ada was pouring the boiled water into her mug, the sound of a throat clearing caused her to jump.

"Holy shit! Ow," she cursed as the water scolded her fingers. Quickly sticking her fingers into her mouth in a futile attempt to soothe the pain, she whipped around ready to scold the culprit. However, she was brought up short when she spotted the man in the kitchen doorway. Leaning heavily against the door frame was none other than her Potions Professor. "Sorry Professor. I honestly didn't mean to swear at you. To be honest, I though you were… well not you," she quickly stumbled out an apology, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Professors disapproval.

To her surprise, he just raised an eyebrow. "We are not a Hogwarts, Miss Griffiths. I, for one, do not need to be reminded that come next month I will have to go back to teaching 4th years how to properly stir anticlockwise." Ada let out a small chuckle at that, remembering a 4th year Hufflepuff who just couldn't seem to be able to work out the difference between clockwise and anticlockwise. "I'm glad you find it amusing. It isn't you who has to clean up the mess," he drawled out, sitting ungracefully on a chair.

"Are you okay, Sir?" The ungraceful movement seemed to indicate that he was injured, although there was nothing visible on the small amount of exposed skin. Ada hadn't seen much of the Professor during the holidays. He only came briefly for the Order meetings, reported on his Summons and left as soon as he was done. It was obvious that he didn't feel welcome within the walls of Grimmauld Place. It was hard to ignore the not-very-subtle glances and disapproving stares that were sent his way every meeting. It had only been at the meeting during Easter break that Dumbledore had decided to let the inner members of the Order know that Snape was on their side of the war. To say that there was an uproar was an understatement.

"_You can't be serious, Albus!"_

"_Absolutely not."_

"_He's a bloody Death Eater! How do we know he won't report back, betray us like Pettigrew."_

"_He's part of the reason my parents are dead! If he can betray his oldest friend, what makes you think he won't betray us." The last one had come from Harry and was the only thing that cause the spy to flinch slightly. _

_Before Professor Snape was able to resort, the Headmaster held up his hand to silence the room. Ada quickly scanned the room. All the Weasleys in the room seemed off put at the suggestion that Snape was secretly in the Order. Sirius and Harry seemed outraged, Remus and Hermione seemed unsure. The only person in the room who didn't seem to have a negative reaction was herself. _

"_Severus has been on the Light side for longer than many of you. For almost 20 years he has been vital in keeping us from losing this war. However, I do understand that some of you may have a problem with this." Dumbledore's words didn't seem to have any effect on the group however, the distrust never wavering in the subsequent months. _

The Professor just let out a small grunt before asking about the whereabouts of Dumbledore. "He's not here. I assume he's at Hogwarts." The Headmaster was never here this early in the morning so Ada was curious as to why Professor Snape would think so. "Bloody hell, he said to meet him here," he muttered under his breath before stumbling out of his chair, heading to the door. "I'm sorry Professor, I don't – are you sure you're alright? I can try and help if you want." She honestly didn't know why she was offering to help the Potions Master, after all, he had tormented her friends for years. It appeared that the Professor was thinking along the same lines as he just stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"It's just bruising. I've already healed the bones," he finally conceded after a moment of silence. This now caused Ada to raise her eyebrows. "So, let me get this straight. You healed the bones, which takes a potion of which I'm sure that you don't just carry around. But you haven't healed the bruises, which takes a wand that I know you carry around." Ada honestly didn't know what had gotten into her this morning. Maybe the late nights and early mornings were finally getting to her.

"That would be correct," he sneered, "now, if you'll excuse me."

"Wait! Just let me heal the bruises for you. It'll only take a moment." He was blankly staring at her now, probably trying to figure out her motive. "Come on. It must be bad. Just let me have a look."

"Fine," he finally conceded, "but no one can know."

This just caused her to snort. Who would she tell? Sure, she's living under the same roof as Harry, Ron and Hermione but they had been drifting from her, creating plans about Horcruxes and defeat that she doesn't seem to be welcome in – a far cry from the years prior. She waved for him to follow her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, unless your bruises are invisible, I'm assuming they are under clothing. So, if you don't want the other three to possibly walk in on that, I suggest we move out of the kitchen." This seemed to bring him up short. His eyes darted from her bedroom which they had just stopped at and her.

"If you want to go back to the kitchen that's fine. But the chances of someone walking in is decreased to about 0 if you go in here." This didn't seem to encourage him, however. "Jesus, it'll only take a few minutes."

"You're going to invite your teacher into your bedroom and get him to take his shirt off?"

"You're the one who said that you didn't want to be reminded that you were a teacher so…" He just seemed somewhat amused by this before walking through her door.

* * *

Severus sincerely regretted agreeing to Ada's offer.

"Okay, where are the bruises?" She asked, instantly pulling his focus away from surveying her room. It was very impersonal for someone who would be staying her all summer. The room was bare, minus the clothes that were still messily stuffed in her suitcase.

"On my back."

"Is that why you didn't heal them yourself?"

"Partially," he allowed. He honestly didn't think he trusted his shaky wand arm to cast a spell just yet, his shoulder still healing. She gestured for him to take his shirt off and sit on the bed. Severus hesitated slightly at the thought of being shirtless on her bed. Ada seemed to realise the hesitation and summoned the chair from the corner of her room.

"Holy shit. What happened?" The bruises were already a day old, likely becoming black and blue already.

"The Dark Lord was unimpressed with the lack of information I gave him."

"So he kicked the shit out of you?"

"Of course he didn't," Severus scoffed, not elaborating any further.

"Is this normal?" Ada asked, hesitating slightly whilst running a finger lightly over the damage. Instead of jerking away from it, his body decided to relax.

_Traitor _

Unfortunately, Ada seemed to notice this as she ran her finger down his spine before quietly murmuring healing spells across the length of his back.

"This sort of Muggle violence? No, yesterday was a first." His body seemed to relax with other word she spoke as his bruises disappeared. There was silence for a moment before Ada run her finger down his spine again. This sent another shiver through him before he was finally able to get his body to jerk away from her.

"Thankyou, Miss Griffiths."

_Maybe calling her by her surname stop his body from doing that _

"You don't have to call me that when were not a school. I feel like you're about to scold me." She handed him his shirt, brushing by him as she went to move the chair.

_Well, that didn't work. I really need to get out of here_

Severus jerked out a nod before he disappeared down the hallway, leaving Ada in her room.

_Merlin, I'm fucked _


End file.
